naruto high
by kyuubilover01
Summary: naruto was the school role model until sakura came. he remeberes her but she doesn't remeber him. what waits in the near futer for them? read to find out. may-b later a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people it kyuubilover01 here and this is my first story ever! This is a narusaku high school fiction! Remember that this is my first fan fiction so plz review and constructive criticism is welcome! On with the show! I don't own naruto*realizes how bad he fails and crys in corner***

* * *

naruto was the school's progidy of his fathers shcool. the school's name was named after him. it was called naruto high. he was the best in every subject. then one day things changed. the day he was reunited with his long lost friend sakur haruno. it started as a normal day in konoha high.

* * *

"hmm" sakura said as she got out of the cab. she looked once and was confused. there were people every where! she couldn't find the school entrence. she was walking and she bumped into someone. "im so so sorry! i should watch were im going!" said a very flusterd sakura. she looked up to see a beautiful woman with light blond hair put into a ponytail. "no im sorry" said the bleach coulerd blond.

"whats your name girly" said the blond as she giggled and helped sakura up. " my name is sakura haruno. what your name?" asked a wondering sakura haruno. " my name is ino yamanaka." ino just got finished saying that as the bell rang. " you must be the new student, let me show you around. we have the same first class."

* * *

sakura and ino walked into the first period class. it was home room. sakura was just about to take a seat when she heard a bunch of dreamy sighs. when she looked to see why all those girls were sighing she got her answer. 'wow hes a hunk' though sakura as as he walked over to see her. "whats your name" asked a half lided sakura. "naruto uzumaki. where you been all my life beautiful?" asked naruto. and with that, sakura fainted.

* * *

" ow my head hurts" said sakura as she heard mumbles and whispers talking and asking about what happend. then she heard something that made her eye lids shoot up like rockets. " sakura! sakura wake up! sakura don't leave me again!" 'again? what does he mean again?' she opened her eyes and barely and inch away from sakura's face was an inraged naruto. this scared sakura for two reasons. one was that naruto looked like a half fox half naruto. number two was that he new her name before she told him. sakura screamed and jolted upright and screamed "how to you know my name!"

**kyuubilover: hahahaha cliffie!**

naruto: whats up isn't this like what spazz girl does

**kyuubilover: yeah. she my very insperation!**

**naruto: you copy bitch!**

**kyuubilover:im not copying im reusing ... ok mabye just a little but she rocks!**

**naruto: ok but why did you make it a fuckin cliffie! i hate you!**

**kyuubilove: i love you to. review lots and lots!**

**naruto: you suck**

**kyubbilover: don't make me get tsunade on yur ass! she'll open a can of woop ass and cut you with the edges!**

**naruto:*wimpers and crawls into a corner* ok anything but that! please! please!**

**kyuubilover: ok i'll spare you this time but just for this you get no lemon till chapter ten!**

**naruto:* crys like a baby and hits him self* why! why! why!*starts brooding and turning into sasuke***

**kyuubilover: ok i know im not as funny as spazzgirl but i don't see why you have to go all emo on my ass!*calls tsunade***

**kyuubilover: while naruto has a break down read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubilover: hey guess what. Im high on peaches!

naruto: what the fuck!

kyuubilover: yeah that's right! I smokeded peaches!

naruto: how is that possible?

kyuubilover: here I'll show you * starts chain saw*

naruto: aaaahhhhhh! Why do we need that!

kyuubilover: because we need to cut the invincible peach!

naruto: your fucking retarded!

kyuubilover: no im not im high! Just for that do the disclaimer bitch!

naruto: kyuubilover does not own me * tries to run*

kyuubilover: while I catch him read!Sakura woke up in the nurses room looking at a worried naruto. "so whats this about you loving me?" asked sakura. Naruto replied " I'll explain." Flsh back 


End file.
